Amor Titan
by rubenchoellocoxd
Summary: ADVERTENCIA ESTA HISTORIA SE BASA HASTA EL MANGA 89 DE SNK. mi primer trabajo de snk. Annie despierta despues de mucho, aun desconcertada busca respuestas sobre lo que ha pasado en este tiempo luego de su letargo. Armin conoce los secretos que ella oculta. Pero tambien el destino tragico que le espera si ella regresa y eso es algo que no permitira.
1. Revelaciones

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic de SNK y antes que nada si no llevan la manga a la par les recomiendo que no lo lean porque trae SPILERS MASIVOS XD en fin sin nada más que decir ahí va el primer cap

AGRADECIMIENTOS A Jane Leonhardt por su corrección.

Capitulo 1: Revelaciones.

Annie corría con todo lo que tenía. Quería escapar de los muros, quería salir de ese sitio que la hacía dudar, aquel sitio en donde tantas dudas e incertidumbres nacieron. El recuerdo de su padre le daba fuerza para continuar. Sus alientos, sus guías, y sus rigurosos entrenamientos...

Aquello le daba fuerzas para seguir, aunque en su cuerpo sentía ya el desgaste y la falta de energía por llevar tanto tiempo encerrada.

Justo detrás, Armin la seguía a todo galope. Las memorias de Berthold le habían mostrado la niñez de Annie, su motivo para entrar en la misión, todo el transcurso y cambio que ella tuvo a lo largo de la misma... además de la muerte de Marco. Ver a Annie reaccionando de esa manera le impactó, pero de cierta forma, también le ayudó a comprenderla mejor. Y por eso, no podía dejarla regresar, porque él sabía que el mismo jefe de guerra, Zeke, se lo había confirmado a Bertholdt justo antes del ataque de la Legión en el distrito Shiganshina.

"Annie... si regresas, no podrás cumplirle la promesa a tu padre. Si regresas... morirás."

Entonces con una firme decisión y cerca de Annie, Armin gritó a todo pulmón:

– ¡Annie!, ¡detente por favor!. ¡Si regresas a Mare, no podrás cumplirle la promesa a tu padre! –él se detuvo un momento, bajando un poco su mirada.

Ella al escuchar esto, detuvo su marcha inmediatamente, quedando de espaldas completamente quieta. Él, aún con duda, le reveló la verdad.

– ¡Ellos nunca aceptarán a alguien con sangra de Erdia, ni siquiera a uno que cumplió. ¡Porque los odian!, ¡porque lo único que quieren es apoderarse del poderío de los titanes inocentes!. –Armin detuvo su galope y se bajó de su caballo. Dandole la señal con palmadas, el equino salió corriendo hacia un lado lejos de Armin, el cual continuó hablando en un tono firme que se podía escuchar claramente a una gran distancia.– Sabes que tengo razón Annie, no permitas que el sacrificio de tu padre sea en vano. ¡No permitas que tomen tu vida como si fuera una herramienta desechable!, porque sabes que si tú regresas... ¡morirás! –terminó de decir él.

Ella estaba impactada; ¿como era que Armin sabía todo eso? Como era posible siquiera que él supiera lo de su padre, la verdad de su poder titán. En su forma titán, apretó tan fuerte su mano que se quebró los dedos, y con una mirada iracunda y un gesto de profundo rencor, volteó lentamente.

–Tú... no eres nadie para decir eso... ¡tú no sabes nada! –el titán femenino rugió de manera tremenda, soltando un estruendo, el cual armin soportó con un gesto de profundo arrepentimiento y dolor. Fue ahí cuando se decidió; podía sentir la horda de titanes no cambiantes acercándose luego de ese estruendo, y vio como Annie corría con todo hacia él, para matarlo de una vez. Había tocado una fibra muy sensible en ella, y Annie se había dejado llevar por la ira. 

Él levantó su mirada, y en esta se podía ver un sentimiento de dolor y un profundo amor; metió su mano en su chaqueta, sacando un pequeño anillo. Era el mismo que se había colocado annie cuando decidió ayudarlos, aun sabiendo que era una trampa; esto no pasó desapercibido por Annie, que al ver su anillo se extrañó y calmó un poco su ira, naciendo un enorme desconcierto por ese extraño gesto de Armin.

La enorme horda de titanes ignoró a Annie, persiguiendo al humano allí presente, llegando de todas direcciones. Ella se preocupó por esto, pero al ver su mirada vio una enorme y firme determinación. Para ellos el tiempo parecía haberse ralentizado. Armin realizó el mismo movimiento que ella hace ya tanto tiempo y sacó la cuchilla del anillo que brillaba con el sol, poniendo encima del mismo su dedo pulgar con un sólo pensamiento en su mente

"No te volveré a perder otra vez, Annie.

Ella lo veía aterrada. Esa mirada nunca la vio en él, tanta determinación, tanta voluntad, tanta fuerza... porque eso sentía, una enorme fuerza al ver esos profundos ojos azules, tan azules como el inmenso óceano que tanto anhelaba conocer.

Armin le dedicó unas ultimas palabras antes de revelarle la verdad:

–Annie, perdóname. – y bajó su dedo pulgar para herirse.

De inmediato, hubo una enorme explosión en aquel sitio. Todos los titanes cerca fueron aniquilados por ese poder, mientras que los más alejados fueron expulsados lejos de allí. Annie también fue víctima de la inmensa explosión, y tan sólo un segundo antes, logró cubrirse un poco el rostro. Con un brazo de su titán destrozado y tendida en el suelo, le costó enfocar su vista hacia el lugar de la explosión, pero cuando lo logró, no creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

"Es ... es imposible, el único con ese poder es Berthold... él no puede... él no... él... Armin no".

En medio de aquel sitio se veía al enorme e imponente titán colosal, ese mismo que tenía la forma de sistema muscular del ser humano sosteniéndose en una posición semi sentada, apoyado con sus manos en el suelo con sus ojos cerrados, el cual poco a poco se fue levantando hasta dejar ver esos imponentes sesenta metros para finalmente abrirlos, dejando ver unos ojos de un color azul profundo. Idénticos a los de Armin, y con rasgos parecidos a los del chico rubio, el cual se quedó mirando fijamente al titán femenino quien le respondía con una mirada llena de miedo y terror.

El titán colosal, al ver esa reacción, hizo un rugido tan feroz que se escuchó en toda la zona sur de la Muralla María.

"Armin...", pensó Eren preocupado.

"Annie... sé que él podrá abrirte los ojos, así que sólo escúchalo y no seas imprudente" imploró Mikasa. Justo detrás de ellos, todos los que conocían a Annie de la Brigada 104 aun vivos, se encontraban dirigiéndose hacia allí.

Y bueno este es el primer capitulo si tienen comentarios o sugerencias son bienvenidas , no se cuanto me tarde en subir el prox cap pero buee XD si hay revews las responderé en el próximo capitulo


	2. Maldicion

**Notas del autor: gracias a todos por sus mensajes , perdón por la demora pero andaba algo ocupado XD en fin**

 **ParkJeBin1203: tienes razón ellos tienen algo que los hace ver muy bien juntos :3 , sobre lo de erenmika eso espero pero aun es pronto XD , que bueno que te guste mi historia , gracias :3**

 **Yo: gracias amigo , y aquí esta el cap 2 xD**

 **6451002Tv: si pasa seria muy épico para mi :3**

 **A todos gracias por su apoyo y espero subir mas seguido los caps aunque espero que llegue el prox cap para que muestren algo de ellos ya mayores**

 **SI NO LEES EL MANGA TE ADVIERTO QUE ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE SPOILERS PARA ACTUALIZARSE DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA HASTA EL ULTIMO CAP DEL MANGA APARTIR DEL CAP 51**

NI LOS PERSONAJES , NI LA IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE ISAYAMA :3

Cap 2: Maldicion

Annie veía aterrada al imponente titán colosal, quedo totalmente paralizada y su mente se negaba a aceptar lo que estaba viendo; mientras tanto los titanes restantes se recuperaban poco a poco; armin vio que habían quedado menos de la mitad de los que originalmente eran antes de que él se transformara. El titán colosal se dirigía lentamente hacia la titan femenina; Annie reacción a esta acción y en completo pánico se levantó rápidamente del suelo alejándose del colosal, aun cuando el brazo de su titán no se había regenerado debido a la falta de energía de ella.

-"no… esto no puede estar pasando, NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!"- pensaba annie desesperada y completamente desorientada; debido a esta acción armin se asustó mucho, ella aún no se había recuperado totalmente, ni su cuerpo tenido descanso desde que salió del cristal. Estaba seguro que no llegaría muy lejos; y si algún titán la derivaba ella no se volvería a levantar – siempre tan imprudente no es así, sabes que no tienes la energía para salir de la isla, ni siquiera para llegar al muro María…si no me queda otra opción… ¡te detendré a la fuerza!"- él se concentró en disminuir la cantidad de vapor que expelía su cuerpo hasta el punto de ser prácticamente imperceptible.

El titán colosal coloco su cuerpo en posición de carrera, idéntico al que colocan los atletas en la partida previa; y de un solo impulso salió a una velocidad imposible para semejante tamaño. Armin dejaba salir vapor dependiendo del movimiento, su control del titán colosal era realmente increíble y en poco menos de 4 zancadas alcanzo al titán femenino levantando su pie de forma idéntica realizando un movimiento igual al que ella hizo hace tanto; annie levanto su cabeza observando esos ojos azules que siempre la fascinaron; los rasgos de armin se veían claramente en el titán colosal y este piso de manera tremenda justo delante de la titán femenino haciéndola perder un poco el equilibrio.

Ella levanto su mirada viéndolo directamente y en ese preciso momento annie perdió toda su fuerza, las piernas de su titan no soportaron el peso y cayendo hacia atrás con dirección al suelo; sin embargo, antes de que lo tocara armin puso la mano de su titán para sostener su caída , luego se dio cuenta de que los titanes restantes corrían hacia ellos y de un golpe con su puño cerrado hizo templar el piso creando un gran cráter que los separaba de los titanes, lo suficientemente grande como para que no lograran acercarse. Después inclino la cabeza de su titán hacia atrás y salió de la nuca del mismo y con su equipo de maniobras tridimensional saco a annie del titan femenino encontrándola al borde de la inconciencia.

Ella lo miro desconcertada y le pregunto –por qué armin … que paso para que obtuvieras ese poder- preguntaba -…no merecías esa maldición …tu no…- respondía llorando annie aferrándose a él , armin la veía con cara de arrepentimiento ambos reflejaban las marcas en sus rostros y espalda las cuales los identificaban como cambiantes. Después de verla así ; casi al borde de la inconciencia; aferrada a él; llorando en su pecho le respondió.

\- annie … yo … no debería estar aquí…- abrazándola tiernamente continuo su relato – durante la batalla para recuperar el muro María pasaron muchas cosas … pero no debí ser yo el elegido para sobrevivir… sin embargo , cuando estuve al borde de la muerte … cuando pensé que era mi final … pensé en ti … en que me hubiera gustado haberme acercado desde el principio; porque así , tal vez todo sería distinto…- respondió armin con lágrimas en los ojos. Acercándola más a él le hiso una promesa – no dejare que regreses, no te dejare morir annie… , aunque sea por un corto tiempo… quiero estar a tu lado , quiero estar contigo- le dijo armin.

Levantando su mirada aun con lágrimas, ella le dedico una sonrisa sincera dejandose llevar por el calor que él le brindaba y en ese preciso instante, inconciencia la arrastro. El la veía con un sentimiento de dicha que le daba un poco tranquilidad. Por fin estaba a su lado otra vez. Aún tenía un camino bastante largo para que ella entendiera la verdad pero estaba de regreso.


End file.
